Broken Voice
by Checkyslovakia
Summary: After a calm, a stir begins to brew in the central hold of Skyrim, Whiterun, after a pair of people meet under aligning circumstances within its walls. One grows curious of the other while the other only prefer to not be noticed. What will they bring out of each other and what will happen soon after? (Main characters are OCs, but story will involve Dragonborn.) Updates will vary.


Broken Voice

An Elder Scrolls Fanfiction

 **The First Chapter**

Meeting

A night in an Inn was always atypically typical; strange things would happen here during the busy evenings where people socialized and let loose after a long day, but those things were normal in an environment such as this one.

Such as right now.

A scene was unfolding between a female nord and a male nord, who is a member of the guard. From an onlookers perspective, it would seem as the usual confrontation of drunken nords doing drunken things in their nord way, always looking for a fight, unafraid of a little tussle.

To the lone hooded man sitting alone in the back corner of the Inn, that wasn't the case.

He had observed the situation and saw the fight coming before it started. Both members of this confrontation were sitting next to each other right by the bar, one more tipsy than the other, being the male. He seemed to really want to get into a fight, starting their conversation with snide comments. It only got worse from there as drink by drink was chugged by the man, being more open with his willingness to fight and eventually he was no longer above physical contact, so now both parties lay here, one move away from causing yet another semi-daily fight.

The lone Breton knew the man, Alkine, was his name. He'd been here long enough to know that he had a very rough temper and was prone to switching to anger in a flash. He comes here every night, looking for a drink, or rather, many drinks. When Alkine came here he could barely walk after leaving the Inn most nights. The Breton had always wondered how this man became one of the higher ups in the guard, and how he became a respectful figure in Whiterun.

That respect had dwindled in the past few weeks.

People whispered that the man had been separated from his wife, Jihora, for unknown reasons, though some had pointed out how there was some reddening around her eye that had appeared shortly before then, but that was just a rumor. After some snooping, the Breton found that it was unfortunately truth, but he was happy that the man was Alkine was no longer with Jihora. The Breton decided he would intervene if Alkine had resorted to more violence.

Alkine visited more and more often, becoming more irritable and even violent in recent days since now. Now, the man had sought to fight someone, and unfortunately that someone was the woman sitting right next to him.

She was new. The Breton hadn't seen her around before; he figured she was most likely another weary traveler looking for a good night to rest. Most everyone else here were regulars, but she was different. She wore some black light armor, had short black hair with red stripes, and was abnormally pale, even for a nord. No socializing took place with her even though she arrived hours ago, that was, until Alkine decided to drop by after his shift as a guard. The Breton guessed that she had somewhere to be and didn't feel like getting involved with anyone and go on her merry way, but he knew he was probably wrong.

 _Probably shouldn't judge too much,_ he scolded himself.

Alkine and the woman were now yelling at each other, the woman trying to get Alkine to back off, and Alkine trying to get a fight in. The Breton noticed his left arm move closer and closer to his waist, noticing a dagger on his belt.

 _Guess it's time._ The Breton stood silently, moving toward the only two standing in the Inn, except for the barkeep, who was currently gesturing him to sit back down. He didn't listen to her, knowing she couldn't resolve this situation herself as she had tried to make the man calm down, but to no avail. He knew the situation needed to be taken care of soon, and with force.

He walked his way across the _Bannered Mare,_ each step he felt more and more eyes notice him visibly walking over to where a fight was going to break out, probably thinking he was mad.

He smirked, _Not as mad as the man many of you for some reason respect._

Walking over in between the two, he moved both his hands on both sides, and the two backed up further away from each other.

"H-Hey, what're you doing here, pipsqueak? Can't 'cha see we're trying to fight here?" Alkine slurred his words, and as he spoke, his hand now lay on his dagger.

 _Not good._ He quickly dug into his satchel and brought out a small tablet, holding it out before showing the man his reply.

 _'She doesn't wish_

 _to fight,_

 _so how about_

 _you back off?'_

 _I'm not very good at threatening people._ Alkine looked at the tablet and said, "I can't read that right now, but that doesn't matter, you're going to fight me too!" As he finished his sentence, he started to draw his dagger. _I tried to warn him. The gloves are off, buddy._ Alkine was surprisingly fast in his drunken state, but the quiet man was faster. Alkine moved his arm forward, dagger in hand, but the Breton grabbed and pushed down his wrist, disarming him as he lost grip of his sole weapon. With a swift back-flip he kicked Alkine in the head and knocked him out cold, his hood not moving off of his head, but as a force of habit he checked to make sure it wouldn't slip down.

It was still for a moment, but shortly after, music resumed from the bard and conversation could be heard throughout the Inn once again.

"I'll call a guard, watch the place for me." The barkeep said to her assistant as she left the building.

Feeling small now, the Breton picked up his tablet and quickly walked out soon after. _I need fresh air._ He went over and sat by the small stream going through the city, right by the stairs leading up to the structure he had just been in. He hadn't even noticed someone had followed him until the newfound silence was broken.

"Can I join you?"

He looked back in reply, noticing that the woman he had helped get out of that conflict standing there, a look of worry on her face. _Eh, why not?_ He fetched his stone tablet and concentrated before handing her the same stony item.

 _'Sure'_

She smiled, sitting down next to the quiet man.

A wave of silence passed over the both of them, as they were currently looking anywhere else but at the other person sitting aside.

A door nearby opened. "... Alkine, you've done it again. This is the last straw. Seems we need to have a talk with the Jarl about this, shall we?" A guards voice pierced the silence, dragging the drunken guard away from the _Bannered Mare_. The door to the building closed soon after, voices drowning away with it.

Soon after, there was only silence again.

A light tapping on the shoulder brought the Breton to look aside, seeing the nord woman holding out the tablet. "I'm guessing you're going to need this?"

With a light nod, he took back his primary way of communication. He held it for a moment, then handed back the small item to the woman.

 _'Sorry about that_

 _back there,_

 _I get nervous_

 _in front of_

 _a large crowd'_

The statement was partially true, he had felt small in front of them before, but it was not because of any type of anxiety. _If they knew who I was._ He shuddered at the thought of what would happen.

The woman smiled, "That's alright, it's understandable if one would need some fresh air." She handed him back his tablet. "My name is Arya, nice to meet you. You are..?"

He thought for a moment, after which he again etched words into his tablet, handing Arya the item.

 _'My name is_

 _Nadir,_

 _nice to meet_

 _you as well_

 _Arya'_

The nord smiled again. "Oh, and thank you for that help earlier. I could have handled it myself, but I really didn't feel the need to fight." She handed Nadir his tablet. "Kinda funny to see him get dragged away though." After that, Nadir's face visibly darkened. Arya started feeling nervous, "D-Did I say something wrong?"

He held his tablet, concentrating a few moments. Handing Arya the tablet again, she was surprised by what it had to say.

 _'It's not you,_

 _it's the guard._

 _Alkine wasn't exactly_

 _a stable person.'_

Arya wondered what that meant, so after asking the Breton, he answered truthfully. Nadir felt he owed her that much.

"So what you're saying is that he abused her?" A nod. "And he's been coming here rotting away since their separation for the past few weeks?" Another nod. Nadir passed her the tablet with something new to say.

 _'Yes, I_

 _wish I was_

 _fibbing.'_

Arya only nodded in reply, setting the tablet to her side.

Silence came forward again; then Nadir stood up, picked up his tablet, and turned to leave.

Arya was surprised by this action. As she stood up and followed him, she had one last thing to ask him.

"What is your purpose?"

The question had certainly surprised Nadir, but he felt he could give her an answer for it. He never turned around; he just held the tablet down and the words started to form.

Arya could barely see the words in the dim light, but as she read it, she grew more mystified by his answer.

 _'I have none'  
_

* * *

With that, Nadir left her alone to ponder what he said as he went to rest in _The Bannered Mare._

Arya had been kept awake much longer than she intended because of last nights events, wondering what made Nadir think in that manner.

Nihilism and depression were the most probable conclusions, both affected a personality to where most would think lowly of themselves, not valuing their existence at all. She had seen it in a few, and they very much shared similar characteristics as the Breton. Unwillingness or lack of socializing, a sad demeanor, and thinking of themselves as below something, or just not worth anything.

She had seen it in the Breton, noticing how emotionless he spoke (or rather, wrote out to her) and his wanting to hide himself, quickly leaving after only a short conversation only on business manners. She had picked up on the fact that she had never seen his hood off, but had noticed what looked to be a scar on his chin, but the dim light may have easily fooled her.

What had made him this way? The question had been pondered hours after she last saw him until Arya grew tired and frustrated and went to sleep.

 _I'm wasting my time, I don't need to worry about anyone who wouldn't care and won't see anymore._ That had been her last thought before passing on into slumber.

It was true, she was planning on leaving for another destination to see if she could find her purpose there, but she had no clue of where that could be. She could never accept just doing nothing, as well as being nothing.

Why had Nadir accepted that fate?

For some reason, Arya had felt sad for him. She pushed that emotion aside, not willing to be bothered by it; she had other things on her mind.

She didn't rest well that night.

 _Another near-restless night, Divines._

She woke up to a fairly bright room, and some noise outside her room she had rented.

 _Must be afternoon. I'm surprised there's still many in here during this point of the day._

She was entirely packed up, bow and quiver slung on her back, along with a traveler's bag full of gold, with food and camping supplies as well in separate pockets. Feeling ready, she departed her room.

That was until, a strong pair of arms wrapped around her and yanked her back before she could even so much as think while the door closed.

Normally, she would notice danger movement close by to her, even in a louder environment, and even if they were a high ranking member of the Thieves Guild. _Must have felt secure, no matter._ With lightning speed, she yanked herself out of those arms, drew her bow, and readied a steel arrow within a mere second, pointing it at the other figure in the room. _I still got it._ After some observation, she recognized the figure.

 _Nadir?_

Inadvertently she lessened the draw of her arrow, but she made sure not to let her guard down.

"What do you want?" She said sternly.

The man opened his mouth, but his eyes widened suddenly. Looking around, he felt no satchel on his side; Arya knew what he was looking for.

She asked simply, "Tablet?

After a moment, he nodded, fully taking off his hood, no shadow hid his features now.

What Arya had saw last night was indeed real, the shorter man had a scar running down the side of his face, cutting over the mouth to the bottom of his chin. The scar wasn't small either, but jagged and much wider than a sword would make in battle; someone had took their time with this one.

 _Ouch, that had to have hurt._ She tried to avoid thinking of what could have led to that injury.

Other than that, he seemed like a normal Breton. Tan skin, green eyes, short brown hair, a toned face with points at the ends of his chin and jawline were just a few of his features.

A snap of his fingers led Arya out of her thoughts of observation of the Breton, suddenly she felt as though her head felt heavier, more crowded.

 _Sorry about that, normally I would ask but the situation calls for this._

That surprised her, very much so. In all her years of travel she had never expected to see, hear, _observe_ something like this.

Gathering herself together, she replied, _Nadir?_

He rolled his eyes, _Yes, it's me, I doubt anyone else here would try to communicate through your head because they are mute._

Arya gave him a confused look.

 _Right, right. Sorry._ Nadir moved his head down.

Arya shrugged, _It's alright. So what's the deal?_ She wanted to cut to the chase.

More noise from the outside, glass breaking, tables shattering.

 _That,_ Nadir gestured his head over toward the rest of the Inn, _Is a bunch of followers of Merhunes Dagon looking for someone, causing destruction in their wake._ Arya noticed that he sounded as if he left something out, but she let it be for now.

A scream that can only be described as blood-curdling broke through, being suddenly silenced.

 _Just like that._

Arya suddenly felt small, _So what do we do?_

Nadir gave her a hard look. _We survive._ Arya lowered her weapon, her arrow still drawn.

More noise broke through, "Where is he?!" A yell was next, and the man who spoke didn't sound happy. _Who the hell are they looking for?_

Nadir cast a spell and closed his eyes, feeling the area around him.

 _What are you doing?_

 _Shush, just hold on a second._ Arya grew more irritated, she didn't feel good about the situation and she _really_ didn't feel like waiting for it to arrive at their doorstep.

A moment later, the Breton opened his eyes. _There are five worshipers out there, each with a conjured dremora fighting against some guards, or rather, were._ He drew a small bow and readied a black arrow, the bow not being more than three feet in length. _Here,_ he dug in a quiver and gathered a few of those arrows, _This will be more effective than what you have equipped, if you can, use them for the dremora, aim at their head too._

She took the arrows and set them into her quiver, readying one for a shot. _Thanks, I'll need what help I can get. Not used to fighting cultists and their dremora._ More crashing, and it sounded really, _really_ close to the pair.

 _I'd say we got a few moments before they barge in here, back up against the far wall and aim near the door, I'll tell you when to shoot._ Arya followed his instructions as both went to the stone wall on opposite ends of the bed. They drew their bows. _I'll surprise them before they surprise us._ He nudged his head toward the bed; Arya only grew confused.

 _You'll see. Ready yourself._ Arya had been ready moments before. _And... Shoot._ Both parties had let go of their arrows, ripping through the walls. Two thuds had sounded just moments after. New voices broke through in reaction to what had just occurred. _Four pairs left, now the rest are running towards the door._ Nadir sheathed his bow and grabbed the bed. _Grab your side._ Arya again followed his word. _Get ready to throw towards the door._ Stomping could be heard right outside the door.

 _What? How's this going to go through?_

Nadir looked to her direction and smirked. _I got a plan._ He looked back to the door. _Make sure to bolt right after the bed goes through, fight after we gather our bearings._

Arya felt nervous, with each passing moment leaving her more and more uncertain.

 _It'll be okay._ He tried to calm her worries. _I'll make sure we get out of this._ Arya let out a breath she didn't know was holding, having been calmed by his declaration.

The steps had stopped.

 _Ready?_ A moment passes.

She nods.

 _Now!_ They flipped the bed over.

Nadir cast a spell while the bed was in the air, making the beds foundations suddenly turn to stone, tearing through the wooden walls. _Run._

The pair bolted, dodging swords and spells as they went to the main area of the inn. They both wanted to observe what lay inside but could only see a blur as they tried to gain a vantage by taking them on outside as Arya slammed the door open and Nadir followed soon after.

There was a large gathering of guards, including the dark elf captain of the guard, and the Jarl himself. Nadir hadn't learned either of their names, but he knew who they were. Both Nadir and Arya had weapons drawn towards them, so they suddenly froze in their position, the Inn not too far behind them.

 _I'll watch our backs, talk us out of this?_ Nadir asked. Arya would have asked for help with the matter, but she stopped herself seeing as he was a mute.

The dark elf walked forward, sword drawn. "You have committed crimes against Skyrim, her holds and the people who dwell in them. What say you in defense?" She spoke in a stern manner in the accent that dark elves were commonly known to speak.

Arya provided an answer. "We didn't do this, I assure you! We were lucky to even get out of there."

The dark elf's brow furrowed, feeling suspicious. She pointed at the Breton standing next to her. "And what say you?"

He suddenly got nervous, realizing everyone awaited an answer that wouldn't come, at least from himself.

Arya interjected, "He can't answer that, he's mute." The dark elf was intrigued but she nodded in understanding.

The dark elf got frustrated, knowing this wasn't going anywhere. "Well if it wasn't you, then who was it?"

"D-Daedra worsh-shippers." A voice, weak and tired, broke though. The source belonged to the barmaid of _The_ _Bannered Mare_ who, upon observation, had multiple cuts and stab wounds across her body, her clothes almost unrecognizable from the blood stains. "They're still in there..." After she spoke yet again, she suddenly fell to the ground. Gasps could be heard throughout the audience, many people dumbfounded at the sight they saw.

The Jarl was the first to speak. "Divines! Get some guards over to her and get her the best healers at the temple working on her!" Two guards stepped up to the task, running over to the woman, and picking her up to be sent over to the Cloud district of Whiterun, where the healing temple lay.

Arya was so distracted that she barely picked up on the sudden drop of temperature that surrounded her, causing her to shiver slightly. _You feeling cold or that just me?_ She tried to talk to Nadir in a light manner to lighten the mood, but when she looked over it seemed he was having none of that. The Breton looked as if he had seen a draugr.

He didn't move, except for his eyes, which darted over to Arya. _Don't move... They're ethereal._

Arya was again confused. _What?_

 _Just listen to me-_ "Tell us what happened, nord." The Jarl interrupted Nadir. _Duck and roll forward on my say. You'll see._

He hadn't failed her yet, so Arya prepared to follow his instruction.

 _Move!_

Arya did as he told her, there was a sound right behind her as she rolled forward, a thud. She knew exactly what it was.

The pair were now a few feet in front of the Jarl and his hold's soldiers, and as they observed they saw a few cloaked men, a pair each standing in the former spots Nadir and Arya occupied, both with weapons in the ground until the respective owners picked them up.

There were no distinctive differences between the men, all wore cloaks and looked to be nordic from the skin they could see. The rest of their features other than their hands and necks were obscured by their clothing. The cloaks were a basic dull grey with some blood red etchings, mostly on the torso area of their cloaks. Because many people were raised with the stories of the Hero of Kavatch and the Oblivion Crisis, many in the crowd realized the etchings on the cloaks were the symbols of Mehrunes Dagon.

Those details weren't on the minds of Arya and Nadir, though. The Breton looked over to the nord, _Where are the dremora?_

 _I don't-_ Before she could finish her thought, the pair were surrounded by a rectangular force field, a dremora at each of the intercepts of the force-field. It couldn't have been more than 15 feet at each side. The pair instinctively went to the center, backs pressed against each other, both watching the dremora closest to them. All dremora had a daedric greats-word and were fully endowed with daedric armor, except for helmets. Both parties took notes on this weak spot.

As soon as they drew their bows, battle cries could be heard. When the pair looked they noticed the four cloaked men, charging at them, some already inside the force-field.

 _Well, this changes things._

Meanwhile, on the other side of the forcefield, the soldiers of Whiterun were trying to break through the force-field, and none were succeeding.

Arya was paralyzed. She felt uncertain for the second time that day.

Nadir felt anxious at this turn of events, not able to find a way out of this situation.

They both shook themselves out of their thoughts, springing to action. Both shot arrows at dremora, Arya's hitting her target, killing him, but Nadir's missed, flying out of the force-field.

The dremora had already been charging at them, a few feet behind their conjurers. The pair figured out which ones to dispatch first.

They seathed their bows, finding the close range to use them unsafe. Arya grabbed a extremely well hidden ebony sword and readied a fire spell, while Nadir a strange hollow circular disk with black edges, and conjured a Frost Atronach to bide his time between him and the dremora closest to him.

When the cloaked enemies got close, the pair sprung into action. Arya fired her spell toward the one remaining dremora to her left, causing a resounding explosion, sending the oblivion monster flying backwards, but not killing him. _That'll bide us some time. I'll watch for him._ Nadir simply nodded in reply.

The Atronach was holding it's ground, making the ground frost as the dremora tried to balance near it, giving the Atronach a change to kick them away from it's summoner.

The cloaked men diverged, surrounding the pair instead of directly charging at them. They circled around the pair as they again touched their backs together, making sure to watch all sides they could.

Arya's sword flew out of her hand by a disarming spell, as well as Nadir's disk. The Breton struck back at them, as they charged in new confidence with their daedric swords and daggers, he turned them all into wood just before they had swung. The consequence being that he now felt more worn out.

Arya noticed this change and took advantage of it, now with no worry of the weapons hitting flesh, she blocked a sword from one aiming at her face with her forearm and stopped the swing of the dagger aiming for her ribs by kicking it away. She quickly grabbed and threw the sword away, after which she grabbed the faces of the two who were just after her and slammed their faces together, knocking them out.

Nadir wasn't as fast, as though he wasn't in danger of dying from the formerly sharp swords, the one swinging at his side broke on impact, bruising him. The one stabbing for the heart did make it's point, only pushing him backwards and causing Arya to stumble forward while he fell.

Luckily, it was what she needed to dodge the sword of a now very angry dremora who had snuck up on the woman who had scorched him. Nadir rolled over, pushing himself forward and ran toward Arya, currently standing on the far side of their prison. Nadir's Frost Atronach had disintegrated from use, and he figured he couldn't summon another now. _Dammit, that alteration took a lot outta me._ He was panting for breath and clutching his bruised side, though it was certainly better than having a daedric sword swing through there, it still hurt a bit. _Guess I'm losing touch._ He noticed his disk was at the other side of the prison, and he came up with an idea. _I need a few moments, give me time?_

Arya looked over to the smaller man, who was now holding his hand out in concentration. _Can do._ She had drawn her bow out again and grabbed two daedric arrows, firing them quickly and hitting both of the only standing followers, falling like dolls. The dremora had run quickly, all three were now about to strike when Nadir's disk cut through all three of them, sending them back to Oblivion.

The force-field was now gone, the purplish shade it cast going with it. All that remained was the four bodies of the men who followed a daedric lord, and the destruction they caused in their wake.

Arya went over to check on her ally, with a question in mind. "Are you okay?" He nodded in response.

After the dust had settled, voices barking orders to clean the area up had followed and to investigate the situation. The pair didn't notice the Jarl and the dark elf from earlier walking up to them, looks of amazement on their faces.

"How... Did you two do that? That was amazing." As the dark elf spoke the two turned around, Arya letting Nadir hold onto her. The dark elf had a look of worry in her face. "Is he alright?" Nadir's eyes could barely open.

 _I'm exhausted. Oh and please don't tell her about how we communicated..._ He passed out right after, feeling much more heavy. Arya grabbed his legs and carried him bridal style.

She debated whether or not to speak of it and tell her why they succeeded. When she realized the application this spell could have, she decided to follow his request.

She looked at the pair. "He's exhausted, probably from his alteration spells mostly, maybe with the Atronach as well."

The Jarl spoke next, "That's a relief, but we should still bring him to the temple for healing. My housecarl Ireleth here can lead you in that direction." He indicated to the dark elf standing right beside him. Ireleth started to lead Arya to the Cloud district, before the Jarl spoke up once again. "Wait just a moment," Arya turned toward him, "Come to Dragonsreach as soon as you can, miss...?" Arya was left confused for a moment before Ireleth spoke.

"Your name?" Ireleth spoke with a raised brow. Arya opened her mouth in an 'o' shape afterwards.

"My name is Arya. Just Arya." With that, she moved towards the temple, Ireleth soon following, leaving a confused Jarl behind. She would have conversed more, but she had someone else on her mind at that moment.

* * *

Hours later, after making sure Nadir was okay, Arya left to go to Dragonsreach. As she walked, she got looks of awe from most of the people she walked by, some clapped, or some just congratulated her. Some had even tried to flirt with her, all of them saying they were "Tough men" and could keep up with her, but she blew them off.

The guards opened the doors leading to the former dragon prison for her before she made it to the door. _They're expecting me._ She didn't know how to take this attention, but she didn't really feel like she should be celebrated. Many people died, and she didn't feel proud of that at all. _At least I prevented more, including whoever they were looking for._ She planned to ask a certain Breton about it later.

The placed smelled better than other places who housed royalty. The musk stench of alcohol was barely noticeable this time around, though the food smelled the same, cheese and meat mostly, which littered the two large dining tables where people of Dragonsreach went to eat. She could see activity going on here like this place usually would, most of it she knew had to deal with managing the hold, and she had a feeling that all of it today was spent dealing with the problem that had happened during the morning.

Much to her disliking, the hall boomed with applause as she made it toward the top of the steps. She grimaced slightly but no one noticed as she drew closer in, stopping by the long fires sat between the two tables.

 _Always a part of diplomacy, to make one look good. Celebrate the heroes first, mourn the dead second._ She prepared herself for the mind-rotting celebratory traditions that were to come.

* * *

Underneath the lavish partying, there had been a stir.

Two cloaked men had found themselves locked in a prison, chained and handcuffed, under careful watch from the best guards in Whiterun, waiting for an interrogation by the captain of the guard and the court mage. That interrogation was to never follow.

After some time, the other guards went to fetch those coming, except for one that had volunteered to stay. Secretly, he had hoped one would goad him to give him an excuse to pummel them, because one of the victims was his very own wife.

The prisoners did just that, but the shoe was on the other foot. The prisoners knew how to provoke them, and they planned on doing just that, knowing full well what would happen.

Calling the wife, among things, a 'cheap whore', 'milk drinker', and cackling at the thought of a loved ones death could provoke a lot of people.

Cocky at his placement of power, the guard left his bow, arrows, and sword outside the cage, walking in to pummel the two inside the cage. No hit landed.

A short time later, the guards came in with the court mage and captain in tow. A shrill scream could be heard throughout as they were brought upon the sight of the man with a large, bleeding scar on his throat, two cloaked men missing.

* * *

Arya had tried to distract herself from the noise around her.

The Jarl, Balgruff, overseeing the party, chatting with Ireleth, while others get tanked on mead and gorge themselves full of food. She never enjoyed parties, she always found them too lavish and uptight, or just too crazy, like this one had evolved to. So now she sits at the end of the table, picking at her food, not feeling the need to eat.

A large clank could be heard, though it was muffled by the sounds of the people around her. Arya whipped her head over to see a few guards that had left not too long ago come back in, and as they drew closer, she could see the court wizard looking shaken, on the verge of tears. Had the interrogation went well? She could only assume so, but the quiet obtuseness from the guards and the shaken wizard had her guessing again.

She watched as they walked up to the Jarl, who had loudly asked why they locked the door, still no one taking themselves away from the party to observe except Arya. The captain whispered in his ear, and the shift in Balgruff's expresion made Arya's blood run cold. _Something doesn't feel right._ The group walked over the stairs with the Jarl and his housecarl while no one took notice. Arya soon followed them.

Two new guards were blocking the stairwell. "Ma'am, we cannot allow you up there."

She sighed, "Why not?" She waved her arms out in irritation, her mood not lightened by the party like most in the room had.

The other guard spoke this time, "We think it's best that you don't spoil your fun and go up there, the conversation is just business." Something to Arya seemed off about that 'business'.

"'Business meaning the interrogation, correct?" She spoke casually to them, and they both shifted slightly. "Thought so, now I think I deserve to know more than most, so if you'll excuse me." She pushed past the guards, who hadn't moved to stop her. They wouldn't say it, but they agreed with her.

She hated playing that card, but she really felt she needed to know. As she approached the top of the stairs, she saw the Jarl sigh in irritation. "I thought I told you to keep her out of here." He boomed his voice out, speaking to the guards below; muffled apologies could be heard from below.

"Don't mind them," Arya walked over, arms crossing and foot tapping when she stopped, "I would have came up here anyway, so just blame me. Now, what's the deal?"

The rest of the occupants who surrounded the table shifted slightly, the Jarl speaking more soft this time. "The... The cultists escaped."

Arya's mind went at one hundred miles an hour, thinking about how in the world they could have escaped. "How did this happen?! They're dangerous!" She grew frustrated at them escaping so soon, but then she grew cold at the thought of who they were looking for.

The captain spoke up, "We don't know, all we found was the guard stationed there dead inside the cage, so he must have went in there. Don't let it spoil your night, please, we'll take care of the issue as soon as we can." He had meant to calm her down, but all she grew was more frustrated.

She scowled at them, "Well that time better be now, because they were looking for someone." She turned and left the area, before vacating the building, she grabbed her ebony sword and dagger, and rushed toward the door, moving the bar away from the door, and running outside.

Inside, the Jarl and captain prepared to call all guards for a search to scour all of Whiterun. The Jarl only hoped that whoever they were looking for would be safe.

* * *

Healing sessions hadn't stopped until just a few minutes ago.

From the morning's event, there was actually much more injured than many suspected in the wake of the attack. There were several bodies of the dead readied to be carted off into the tombs elsewhere in town dedicated to Arkay, having been cleaned out by the Dragonborn over a year ago.

One of the sisters of the healing temple, Kina, an imperial, had been the only sister left standing from all the energy they poured into healing 11 survivors of the attack, including one of the people who helped take down those cultists. She'd heard he altered all of the followers weapons into wood in an instant, and still fought against them until he and the woman with him were safe.

 _That would explain why he was so exhausted._

Rare was the occasion when she would see someone needing so much rest, she hadn't seen it before. Usually it was when a mage expelled too much magic in a quick amount of time (Just like this Breton had done), but this was the first time she'd seen it, and boy was he tired. _Twelve hours of sleep since 10:00 AM_. Kina had taken care of him and others with more minor injuries, which still expended quite a bit of energy out of her since she was still a healing apprentice, but not enough to where she needed rest like her fellow sisters.

She was only really awake to oversee visitors who came to mourn or see their injured loved ones. The healer didn't mind doing it at all, in fact, she enjoyed that part of her job, though not necessarily the death, but she liked knowing she could help those in internal turmoil among themselves as she consoles them a lot.

Two more happened to walk in at this moment, though she didn't expect late night visitors, she didn't mind them coming in.

Speaking in a sweet, welcoming voice, she spoke out to them. "Welcome to the temple of Mara," she smiled at them, "How may I assist you two gentleman?" One was a tall bald nord with a small beard, a smile etched his face, and the other was a dunmer who was short but stout, a grimace marks his face. Both were dressed in normal wear that members of their race usually wear.

The nordic man spoke, "We are some fans of the heroes who helped save those people's lives earlier. We were just wondering if we could congratulate him and bring him and give him some gifts." He clasped his arguably giant hands together, still smiling. The dunmer right beside him brought out a small chest, no larger than his hand. It looked to be something very expensive.

In a closed room, there was a stir.

Kina frowned a little, knowing she would have to turn them down. "I'm sorry gentleman, but right now we only accept family members as visitors until the patients show more stability, and the man in there hasn't even awoken since this morning."

The nordic man's features shifted slightly, but then he smiled again. "That's okay, miss. May we leave our gifts here for when he wakes up?" Kina smiled at the patience and kindness he was showing, it was nice to see for the imperial after a long day.

"Sure, that sounds wonderful! I'll lead you to his room, where we can leave it outside of for the night."

The dunmer simply nodded, while the man next to him spoke in addition to that, "Sounds good."

They walked toward the room at the far end of the building, the room being right next to the room at the left corner. The nord set the gift down right by the door., the dunmer just standing silently next to him.

"Is there a reason your friend seems so glum?" Kina asked out of the blue before saying anything, covering her mouth at her rudeness. The tall nord placed his hand comfortingly on her shoulder in reply, looking at her with a wide smile.

"It's fine, really. We just know you care, and he isn't well because of what transpired earlier today. He as well as I didn't like the senseless tragedy." A tear came out of his eye, and he wiped it with the hand he formerly had on the healer's shoulder.

"Let us all at the Temple of Mara know we are with you on this, and we hope that no more of these events occur." Kina smiled toward the both of them. "Is there anything else the two of you may need?"

The dunmer spoke this time around, "I personally need nothing more than that, other than for Armen and these people to be safe, of course. What about you, old pal?" A tiny grin tugged his features as he nudged the taller man to his left.

Nearby, someone hitched their breath.

The nord spoke again, "Nothing else ma'am, thank you very much. Have a pleasant evening, and get some rest, you may need it." There was a small twinkle in his eye as he said this, Kina blushed a little at the man's kind thought.

She berated herself for getting distracted before speaking again, "It's no problem at all! We live to serve." She had really found the two to be very enjoyable men. _If only there were more like them..._ They were currently walking away, and by the time they were stepping out of the door, she waved to the two of them, "Divines be with you!"

"And with you!" The nord said before they stepped out.

The imperial muttered to herself, "So your names Armen around here? I bet that will become a household name soon. He seems to be famous already." She went to pick up the gift before she heard the entryway open yet again. She smiled as she greeted her new customer.

Arya had entered the temple.

The two men had made it far enough to not be seen by her as she entered the building, but they had seen her. The nord man grinned at a sudden thought.

 _Two birds..._

* * *

Arya entered the temple, slamming the doors open, not caring for the noise she made as she did so. _Nadir, can you hear me?_ She reached out to him, but no reply made itself back to her by the time she walked by the slightly confused healer standing right outside his door.

Kina went to business, "May I help you?" She crossed her sleeved arms and raised a brow, a bit irked at how the nord woman had barged in what she thought to be a rude manner while people are resting.

"Did some people just come in here?" That only made the imperial next to her more confused.

"Yes, though as a healer I can't divulge anything else." She blinked, and as she opened them again, she saw a face of a stubborn nord woman right in front of her. She gulped.

"What if I told you that his life was in danger? Possibly as well as many of the people inside these walls?" Truth be told, the nord was surprised to find the healer still alive, making her question if they had meant to target the Breton inside at all.

"W-well," the imperial stuttered slightly, "That would be an exception." Kina gave Alda a questioning look, "But those men seemed nice as can be. Are you sure you know who you're talking about?" Just then, a door was slid open right next to them, causing them to turn to another point of attention, a Breton holding up a stone tablet with some words inscribed into it.

 _'She is.'_

The imperial woman was at his side immediately, healer instincts kicking in. "Armen," Arya raised her brow in confusion, looking strait at the seemingly tired Breton, "You should go back to bed. You're exhausted." Just then, the tablet changed words again.

 _'Not right now._

 _I have something to do.'_

Nadir handed the healer the tablet, and fully stepped out of his dark room. Both women in the room only then took notice of the bow and quiver on his back, the front strap now noticeable as well. He picked up the small box, and despite the protests of the only healer in the temple awake to lie back down, he strode forward back out. Arya was close by, watching what he was doing.

Once he made it outside, he got a small knot and tied the gift to an arrow, preparing to fire it.

Arya was confused. _What was the box for?_

 _A parting gift. Stand back._ She only moved closer to the Breton as he readied the arrow, now currently shining more as it got further drawn.

He let it go. Off it went into the distance and out of the city, leaving a small track of light in it's wake. People around watched as it drifted off, including some of the guards who went to find the cloaked men.

The light disappeared, and there was only silence that followed.

 _Nadir, what-_ she was interrupted by the sudden boom that rocketed the town, and also brightening it. The city shook for a long few moments, most people stumbling while others fell over. Nadir would have fallen on the ground if not for Arya holding on to him as support.

As the explosion faded, people gathered their bearings.

* * *

 _I'll explain everything soon. We need to make sure people don't cause chaos._ He looked to Arya again, _Thank you for the concern and help._ With that all over, the two went to Dragonsreach, Arya holding on to Nadir as they walked through the confused crowd.

 _"Are you sure this is where you want off?" The wary caravan driver asked a lone Breton as he walked off the cart on the back. The Breton had wanted to stop by a lone mountain. "You're not going up there, are you? Rumor has it that there is a daedra shrine up there, worshipers are sure to follow." The Breton had known this, and that is why he had specifically chosen to stop here to study upon the idol of worship, Mehrunes Dagon._

 _He turned to him and nodded, grabbing his satchel and bow and quiver in tow. A strange disc lay on his back, something that the driver had pondered over while driving people across the holds of Skyrim. It was clear for the most part, except the center which had a hole large enough for a hand a black border around the circular disc. Though he hadn't questioned it too much, as he was used to seeing stranger things in Skyrim._

 _"You be careful there, Orrin. Who knows who is out here." The man he was speaking to handed him a small sack of gold before the driver drove off on his usual route over to the stable outside the city of Solitude. The Breton waved as the man drove away, and when he was gone, he began to ascend the mountain. He brought out a journal and a small quill and began writing._

Chapter 12, the Lord of Destruction. _He thought to himself as he went further up the mountain to a new experience._

* * *

He remembered that day, the day when he decided to investigate the shrine of the ruthless daedra. It went through like a breeze, besting dremora and their masters with ease since there were only a few, and he left the area with new information to write upon.

He didn't think those days could catch up to him.

 _I left it behind for a reason._

He had explained just what he thought was safe to Arya, and she was somewhere else talking with the authorities of about what he had told her.

Now he lay waiting for her return, in a room set for him in Dragonsreach for the time being, for safety reasons.

Each moment he grew nervous, more so than the second before. He waited for her in anticipation.

He hoped she didn't grow too curious of the details left out.

Or 'Armen'.

* * *

Things had calmed in Dragonsreach, now that the final batch of guards arrived, confirming no signs of the cloaked men who worshiped Mehrunes Dagon. They don't lay in the crypts, the temple, Jorrvaskr, nor even the old guard tower outside the city showed any signs of them.

Most likely they had just simply left the settlement under the guise of ordinary citizens, Arya figured. Guards stationed at the main gate said that two men had left the city, one being a tall nord and the other being a stout dunmer. They left in a rush, the guard said. He had looked extremely guilty, but Arya reassured him it wasn't his fault. The truth though was she did wish she could have took care of the problem herself, but she hadn't volcalized it.

After they figured things out and things were left to a relative calm, Arya pondered by herself in her private room set for her for the night, right by the mute's room. She wondered what had made her so passionate about this whole situation in the first place. The nord hadn't been passionate about something like this in a long time, what had been different about this?

In the end she just concluded that she felt pity for him; she hadn't wanted him to suffer an unfortunate fate he didn't deserve.

She considered him almost like a friend. The problem with that idea was if he felt the same, and she hadn't learned much about him.

He seemed powerful, that was for sure. He knew powerful and interesting magics, seeing what he could use in the realms of alteration by changing weapons and the words on his tablet to show what he needed to say. That doesn't even include the mind trick he had used to communicate with her; _that_ definitely got her curious.

She could tell he doesn't talk about himself much, and is often pretty vague. In some ways he showed her rather than told her, like with the 'gift' he had taken care of with little time to spare before a large explosion happened outside Whiterun.

The only thing she really knew was the whole ordeal with the men who came for him. Seems he had a run-in with them in the past and had severely damaged the shrine of Mehrunes Dagon, something they didn't very much appreciate. That was all he said, and she noticed it seemed rehearsed almost, told in a way that was confident but she felt he was holding back something.

Maybe she could tell because it was a side effect of their mental connection, but she didn't know for sure.

She did know one more thing though, and that was what was currently on her mind. 'Armen' was a mystery to her. He had heard the healer refer to him as such, and she noticed his face pinch a little before he concentrated on communicating with her again. It had to mean something, right?

She wasn't sure if she should pursue the issue. Was it even an issue?

Just then, there was a knock on her door.

"Come in." She said simply, now looking at the door from where she sat at the edge of her bed.

It opened slowly, but as the person came in she realized the person on her mind came to her. Nadir stood, his body holding the door. He seemed hesitant to move forward any more, looking at her, waiting. She simply nodded and he took a step in, closing the door behind him. She patted to a spot right by her bed and hesitantly, he sat on it.

She looked at him, and he looked away.

She noticed he was frowning.

 _Why so glum?_ Arya asked in a cheery manner. She hoped to change his mood.

Still he didn't look at her. _I have reason to believe I'm not safe here anymore._

That certainly wasn't what the redhead had expected to hear. _Why not?_

 _Just... Past issues._ He finally was able to look at her, and to her, he seemed small now. His scar was in plain view, making Arya wince. _I just wanted to tell you that I'm leaving tomorrow. I thought you should know in case you're wondering._ He stood up and walked to the door before Arya could so much as think.

She did have something to say to him. _Where are you travelling to?_

Nadir stopped himself before he opened the door. _Just somewhere._ He opened the door after and headed to his room.

He hadn't expected Arya to follow. He felt a firm grip on his wrist and he turned around and met a face that can only be described as irritated. _Don't you 'just somewhere' me._ The shorter of the two grew more irritated at her invasive-ness. _I'm trying to help you._

Nadir yanked his arm out of her grip. _I don't need help. I'll be fine._ He walked away to his temporary room and quickly shut the door, leaving a stubborn nord on the outside.

 _Fine then! That's what I get for trying to help you, 'Armen'._ Arya went back to her room and slammed the door in anger. Though she was more angry at herself right then for not being able to bite back that comment, but she was thankful he hadn't heard it.

In the room next to her, someone was frozen in fear.

In the halls of Dragonsreach, a breton and a nord couldn't quite fall asleep.

* * *

Among the ponderings of a certain nord during a restless night, purpose came up again. 'What is my purpose?', 'What is our purpose?', 'Should we even have a purpose?' were a few of the questions she pondered that night. It would have been pitch black if not for the constantly lit fireplace to her right reserved for this room and all of the other private quarters in Dragonsreach. She only saw her arms and hands and the blanket above the rest of her body, as well as her supplies she had for traveling, such as her sword and bow and her unique ebony light armor. She didn't wear the armor during the fight she had with the cultists, it had actually been in a storage area for safe-keeping in _The Bannered Mare_ at the time.

While she was musing about all things having to do with a purpose of some sort, she felt something in her mind again.

 _I can't stay here._

It was Nadir in the next room. She heard some light rummaging of items soon after, as well as some footsteps. She would have replied to him, but he spoke first.

 _I'll be found out if I stay._

Arya figured out that he was thinking to himself, and that she had accidentally listened in on it. Though she felt like it was rude, but she listened for more out of curiosity.

 _There, finished._ There was a pause, then she heard a door creak open. _I feel as though she deserves a parting of some sort._ She felt a small pang in her chest as the door shut, realizing he was really going to leave. She heard something in front of her, and she noticed a small white item sitting just in front of her door. Footsteps started to fade. _I'm sorry, Arya._ Nothing could be heard of him after that.

She quickly got up and paced towards the new item. Realizing it was a letter, she tore it open and read the contents of the Breton's parting words.

" _I'm not sure how exactly to start this, but here goes. No soul will lay in the room next to you as you wake and find this letter, for I will have been long gone by then. For reasons you may be able to guess, I don't feel safe here anymore. I've stayed here for the past few weeks under the guise of Nadir, but after the events of the past day, there isn't a way I can anymore._

 _"Armen and Nadir are the same person, me. I heard you say it last night and that was the tipping point... But please don't feel bad. All it did was make me realize that what I have been doing is failing, and that I need to find a new place to settle._

 _"Don't try to find me either, because unless you look all over Tamriel, you won't find me unless I_ want _to be found. Just think of me as a passing memory, just someone who just had to find a new road, or something like that._

 _"I do wish to thank you though, you have shown me that there are still people who genuinely care and can go eons forward to help people. You saved me during the attack and trusted me through it. You also showed concern for me when the two convicts escaped, as well as when I mentioned I was leaving. I'm sorry for how I reacted around the last one._

 _"So yes, thank you, Arya, for being a helpful soul to me. It'll help me in the days to come._

 _"Have a nice life."_

The Mute

Arya didn't know how to process what she just read. For a few moments she just stood there, shaking slightly, but otherwise frozen in her tracks.

Suddenly, it was as if a new burst of energy came forward. The nord went to pack up her things and get her gear ready to go out into the world like she had planned to do the previous morning. _I'm going to find him._ She wasn't sure why, but she just couldn't leave this matter behind.

Even though she had only known him for a little more than a day, she could say he was the closest person she could call a friend that she had come to know in ages. Her light armor on with quiver and her bow, sword and dagger sheathed, she was prepared to walk out of her room and out of Dragonsreach.

Before she strode out to find the Breton, she put the letter into her backpack carefully, and then she made her way out of her room.

Just a few minutes ago, Arya had made her way out of Whiterun, jogging her way to hopefully catch up to the Breton. One of the guards stationed at the door said that he shouldn't be too far ahead as he had left just a few minutes before. He had been seen going South, towards the direction of a town called Riverwood that Arya had stopped by just a few days before. She thanked her as she left to catch him.

Now that she was farther away from the town, there was little light around her except for the light from the stars above and the light reflecting off of Masser above. She could see the large field around her but it wasn't bright enough to catch any specific details.

The only thing really making any breaks in the field was a tower peeking out in the distance. She could see the rubble from the top of the building on the ground beside it. _Old guard tower?_ She continued on the main road and drifted farther away from the building.

She stopped as a roar made itself known in the quiet night. _A dragon._

She hadn't fought one before, though she had seen a few on her travels. She hoped to keep up the streak of not having a dangerous encounter with any of those large creatures by crouching and drifting away from the main road. She continued to follow it's path as she grew a distance away in the field to the right.

A thought had occurred to her that being in an open field was a bad idea, so she decided to trek to the tower to hide out until she was sure it was gone.

As she walked over to the monolith, there was a flash of red light coming toward the monolith, its source moving upwards as the flame went out. Now that it was against the backdrop known as Masser, she could see that the dragon was much closer than she originally thought. Then it disappeared against the blackness of the sky again, causing her to panic and sprint for the tower.

She could see small fires by the tower, but those didn't worry her much. She knew the marshland here wouldn't allow it to grow. The only issue was the dragon being able to see her when she got there.

Apparently it had seen her though, as she heard a flap of wings nearby that surprised her. As she ran she ducked under a small rock intrusion. A gust of wind and a snapping sound followed just a moment after her, making her blood run cold at what she just narrowly avoided.

She gathered herself and continued toward her tower of safety. She heard a roar behind her as she got close to the tower. She looked back to see it coming at her, its maw gaping, ready to bite down at her.

An arrow whizzed by her and found its way to the eye of the dragon, causing it to scream at the pain and fly away.

 _Why'd you follow?_ She looked back to see the man she was after, holding his side and silently panting. His bow was on the floor right next to him as he stood right by the entrance leading to the inside of the building. She rushed over to him and picked him up in one arm while the other took a hold of his bow. The breton didn't look good.

As she walked into the main room on the inside, she noticed there was a singular table by the wall, as well as a chair. The rest of the furniture, such as a large dresser and other chairs were discarded and ruined. She set the Breton on the table a little rough, causing him to clutch his right side again.

She heard the dragon from the outside, and she would have went to dispatch the problem, but she had another worry on her mind.

 _Hey,_ she didn't refer to him by his name he had given her on purpose, _move your arm, please._ He looked at her for a moment, and slowly he moved his arms out of the way, wincing as he did so. The sight in front of her shocked her.

Multiple puncture wounds made it's way through his armor on the right side of his body, the armor denting in what the nord counted as six punctures on the armor, the highest just below the shoulder and the lowest on his right thigh.

Her face looked visibly pained at the sight. She looked to him again. _What happened?_

 _I don't know, but I suspect either the dragon was resting as I walked through the field, or he was waiting for an unsuspecting someone like me to not notice him in the shadows under a large intrusion in the field._ He looked over to her and smiled. _I suspect it's the second one._ His face turned serious again. _Why'd you come here? This is dangerous._ As if to prove his point, fire from the angered dragon scorched the side of the stone tower. The temperature increased on the inside a little before the dragon stopped and flew around the building.

 _That doesn't matter right now. I need to help you with your armor._ He gave her an annoyed look in reply. _Look, we can talk about it_ after _we take care of your injury and the dragon on the outside._

 _Fine. We do have more urgent things at our hands._ With that settled, he relaxed while the nord above him got to taking the armor off. She put one hand on his chest to help keep still, while the other was finding a way into the punctures in the armor. _You're going to pull it off?_ When the nord saw his face she almost laughed if not for the situation at hand. Everyone who had seen this had asked her about it and had given her a very similar look of confusion.

 _After a little cutting. No need to worry, I'll be careful. Plus, this is a specialty of mine._ A small little line appeared on her fingertip. There was a sound of creaking as she moved it on the armor and cut down the length of the shoulder down to the calf. _This armor will be totaled. Have any supplementary armor?_

He felt nervous at this all going wrong, but he held on for his sake. _Just some light armor I wear under this one. Saved my ass from worse wounds but they still feel painful._ After a few minutes of tense waiting as the dragon flew around the tower, Arya finally cut through all of the armor. The front plate was moved off and she threw it aside, helping the Breton out of the armor as he stood up again. The back plate of the chest plate fell back on the table. The pieces of that same set of armor on his legs and arms were taken off with ease, revealing him in small leather armor that had blood on his right side and some tears through it. _I'll need this off too._ After a moment the entire set of leather armor was off. The only parts of armor untouched were the arm arm pieces but he decided to have them off for more evasion. Now stood a man with some tears through his shirt and pants and still more blood.

Immediately after, there was thumping from above as some stones started to fall from the roof above them. _Getting impatient._ She concentrated on the man again but stopped as she noticed him drinking a potion. _I don't think a potion will be effective right now._ She whipped her hands out, ready to heal when he stopped her.

 _We don't have time. I'll be fine anyway._ He moved over and picked up his disc again, strapping on his bow and quiver on himself. _The potion is just abatement for later. I may collapse though, so watch out for that. As soon as I do then I'll need help._ He started to walk outside, but a firm grip found it's way on his arm for the second time that day.

 _What are you doing?_ His hand found its way into hers as he made her follow him.

 _Going to surprise him._ As they walked out, a wing could be seen folded on the side of the building as it shook further more. When they got a distance away he held the disc out again and threw it like a frisbee inside the building. _We might want to back up._ The two did so as a light grew brighter and brighter before a resounding explosion rocked the area, the foundations of the building flying outward while the rest fell down, along with the surprised dragon onto the ground. Some rocks flew by the pair, but both were far enough to not take damage from debris or shrapnel.

 _Now's our chance, lay on him all you got!_ Arya spoke to the other before both of them ran towards the now crumbled building. For a few moments, the only noise left other than foot meeting ground was the echo of the explosion. The pair rushed over onto the fallen stones to see the dragon trying to wrench itself free, roaring as it did so, but failing as more stones fell on top of him. The Breton was closer to the dragon, now holding his bow with a fully drawn arrow close to the center of the dragon while the other was closer to the submerged head of the dragon, holding her ebony sword out.

They weren't sure of how to approach attacking the dragon. The roar had subsided though, and the dragon had mostly stopped moving.

 _I think it's-_ Before Arya could finish, a loud voice in an ancient language began to speak out into the world.

 _ **Fus, Ro, Dah!**_ The dragon had shouted, causing the two to lose balance and the stones around the dragons face to shoot out away from it, allowing it to roam free. It flapped it's wings once and it was in the air once more. _Another time, Mulaaggein._ The dragon continued to fly away as the pair watched, waiting for it to come back and fight again.

Once the dragon had flown a distance away, Arya turned to see her companion lain haphazardly on the stone. The nord ran over to him in panic, realizing that the potion probably wore off and was in need of healing. She quickly started healing him with a moderate level healing spell once she made it to him over the unstable stones.

His eyes weren't open, and she couldn't hear him breathe.

She only hoped someone noticed what had happened and had brought help along with them, fearing she wasn't able to help him by herself.

As it turned out, people had seen what unfolded from the walls of Whiterun and the farms surrounding it near the front. A large amount of guards led by Ireleth were sent to investigate the matter of why the guard tower had exploded. Many had thought a dragon had something to do with it as some had claim to had seen in the night sky, but no one could be sure yet.

As a few guards found a familiar pair of people, one lying down while the other was healing them, they called Ireleth over and said they found witnesses. After a stubborn nord tried to valiantly heal the Breton to no avail, she conceded and a few guards with the pair rushed over to the healing temple.

While Arya anxiously waited, she was asked questions about what had happened at the tower, which she explained truthfully. When asked about why the pair left the city walls, she simply explained "Nadir felt like going for a walk, and I decided to follow" feeling awkward saying the false name that people had associated with him here. She figured it would be best to leave what he said private, for trust reasons and if he was true, his safety.

Kina was there again that night, worried over 'Armen's' stability. Some guards got confused before the redheaded nord explained that "It's another name he goes by" and the subject matter was dropped before it really even began.

Later when she made it back, a grand healer spoke to her about his condition. He was fine, just exhausted again for the most part. This time it wasn't from magical weariness but a type of drink called skooma that kept him energetic for much longer than he should have been, and the result was drowsiness and tiredness. They warned her to try to keep him away from skooma as it has addictive properties, and he may try to drink more when he wakes up. The wounds were to be of little concern as those were already closed with ease and cleaned thoroughly.

She was the only visitor to him allowed that night, not that anyone else came except for formal reasons regarding the attack, which she took care of on her own. Now after cleaning his bag of any leftover skooma (There was none, after finding out she felt bad about it and planned to apologize when he next woke up) she vowed to stay in the small room in the chair until he woke up.

She did so even as she started to fall asleep. It came quickly and easily to her, unlike how she had tried to sleep in a palace bed earlier.

Maybe it was because a major worry was lifted off of her shoulders, for now.

* * *

A few hours after noon was when the nord woke up. She realized there were bandages on her, though not many, on her stomach and arms. _Guess that's what I get for refusing to get checked by them._ Not the day prior or the night prior had she allowed healers to check on her, thinking she was fine. _I guess I wasn't alright._

She looked over and realized a few things were moved around the small room, those mainly being their bags and weapons stuffed into a the far corner away from the bed the Breton lay resting on. _Needed ways to get through cleanly. Plus I wouldn't want to get stabbed by a discarded sword on the floor either._

Hours passed as the end of the day had approached. She heard activity in the forms of healing for the most part. Some people were sent back and there was some crying throughout the day with those who had grown emotional as well, either because someone of theirs had made it or someone unfortunately did not.

Some healers came to check on them, and the bandages were off after only an hour of being awake on Arya. She didn't take dependence well from these healers, but she accepted the help as they gave it.

Her mood was happier since she no longer had bandages on, but it wouldn't be great until the Breton beside her woke up. She was still worried over him.

She didn't know why she was fawning over this so much, like it was personal that he was hurt. He was still mostly a stranger to her (she didn't even know his name), but she felt like he was almost a friend regardless. Maybe it was a battle thing, since he had helped her fight cultists and a dragon. Anyone would consider the other at least an ally if they helped them out of ruts like that.

Not anyone who was simply an ally would just run after someone like that. That fact was eating at her right now.

Before she could ponder on that more, she heard stirring in the bed beside her. When she looked over, a pair of green eyes were staring back at her.

 _I'm sorry._

She didn't expect him to open up on that front.

 _What for?_ She looked at the now woken man with curiosity.

He sat up, moving the blanket he had over him off to reveal a new short sleeve shirt with some bandaging on his arm. He was currently looking away now. _For being a pain._

Arya scooted the chair closer to the bed and rested a hand on the Breton's shoulder. _Look at me._ He followed her instructions. _You have your reasons for doing what you did, I understand that. Don't worry about it, I'm actually happy I helped you from the dragon._

He smiled at that, and so did she.

She removed her hand from the Breton's shoulder. _I have to ask you something. Will you hear me out?_

 _Of course._

Before any more could be 'spoken' between the two, the door to the room was opened. "Am I interrupting something?" Both snapped their heads to see Kina again, a small playful grin on her face.

Arya got out of her seat to speak to the woman. "Not at all."

No more words were uttered as the nurse checked on the exhausted man beside the nord. He answered questions to the Imperial with the tablet, not knowing it could be done much easier in how he and Arya communicate.

 _I wonder if I'm the only one who knows._

 _That you do._ She was surprised to hear him speak to her at what she thought was a moment of privacy. Though she wasn't that surprised considering she could hear him the night before.

She didn't continue the conversation from there, leaving the Breton alone to concentrate on helping the healer. She stayed in the room though, refusing to leave even upon the healer's request.

After that little event she wondered why she was so protective about him. Thoughts roamed onto how he had been nearly slain in battle by worshipers, blown up by them, and made dragon chow in less than a day. She concluded that it wasn't anymore than just making sure someone was alright, not even feeling safe in the temple which could have met it's end in a blaze of fire the day before.

After hours of waiting, the healer had left and even _cleared_ him of staying at the temple. She was confused as to how a man could do so much magical exertion and be able to walk up fine after a night's (And morning's) rest. The healer just stated that he was able to stand and walk and perform a few strength tests like anyone else would after their needed rest, so he was let go. The bandages were taken off of Arya soon after, but not the Breton, for he needed to keep them on for a few days. He was happy that it did little to obstruct most normal movements of his arm and body.

Just after leaving the doors of the temple, the pair learned the Jarl wished to speak to the both of them personally, both told by a courier sent by him. Their next destination was Dragonsreach.

The meeting was mostly formal stuff, much to the chagrin of Arya. She found it to be a mindless meeting of condolences extended to them for the injuries they sustained (Though Arya thought that should have been directed towards the other member of the pair whereas she had been barely scratched while he had worse) while the Breton was just thankful it wasn't a long meeting. He felt like he still needed to leave and find another place to reside.

As the two walked further away from the palace, the pair pretended to walk in silence while they conversed the way they both perferred.

Arya was the first to talk, _You're still leaving, aren't you?_ Both shared a look as they continued walking.

 _Yes, I am._

 _Oh, okay._ It was difficult to cover up that feeling of disappointment that made it's way to her stomach, but she shoved it down before anything unexpected happened emotionally.

 _It's related to what I had to ask though._ She was a bit down the stone stairs before he spoke, realizing he had stopped when she had looked back to find him on the higher platform.

Arya walked back up to meet him. _What was it?_ She realized with observation that day was slowly turning into night, as well as the nice view that could be seen from this point.

 _Do you want to go with me?_

Arya didn't know how to feel about that question. She was elated that he asked, though. She already knew her answer though, having decided what she wanted to do the night before.

 _Yes, I will._

The Breton smiled, and she smiled back. The question resolved, they both went to walk towards a new path neither would have expected just two nights before.

 _End Chapter One._

 _A/N: Had the wrong name of the fanfiction I needed to change plus a few corrections, sorry!_


End file.
